


Eu amo as cores

by jongfuckin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Baekhun, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongfuckin/pseuds/jongfuckin
Summary: Na verdade, é bem fácil me fazer gostar de qualquer coisa. [S E B A E K]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Eu amo as cores

O universo sempre fora cruel com seu povo, disso Baekhyun sabia bem. Nas infinitas histórias sobre os antepassados que foram cruelmente assassinados por saber demais e na fuga constante de província a província estava óbvio o desespero da sua família em manter-se viva e o motivo disso. Não havia nada que gostasse menos do que fingir ser o que não era, principalmente quando se tratava daquele teatro tedioso frente aos que se julgavam muito sábios e poderosos naquelas terras em festas chiques, por isso o jovem acabava sempre se perdendo por algum lugar nos jardins de onde os bailes aconteciam.

Naquele castelo, se surpreendeu ao encontrar um labirinto com arbustos bem aparados e a iluminação quase nula, sendo guiado apenas pelo brilho da lua que tornava o chão visível para que pudesse pisar.

Estava cansado de fugir, cansado de fingir que era apenas mais um nobre no meio de todos aqueles, cansado de ter que ocultar o brilho diferente nos olhos — que mudavam de cor de acordo com seus sentimentos, se não soubesse controlá-los —, de não poder alterar o clima quando estava muito calor ou muito frio, ou quando estava entediado demais e queria brincar na chuva, estava cansado de ter que fugir daquelas festas cheias de pompa para se perder do lado de fora e se permitir. Se permitir conversar com a natureza, deixar que as íris dos olhos fossem coloridas de cor-de-rosa enquanto sonhava com uma vida melhor e acariciava o botão de uma flor vermelha. Longe da família, se permitia trocar a velocidade do vento e sorria com o canto dos lábios ao perceber as roupas escuras esvoaçando junto com o seu cabelo.

Ali, no centro do labirinto, abriu os braços e fechou os olhos, apreciando a sensação de ser abraçado pelo sopro que ergueu das folhas.

— O que faz aqui?

Num susto, somado ao medo de ser pego fazendo o que, tecnicamente, não deveria estar fazendo, Baekhyun se virou abruptamente na direção daquela voz. O vento cessou assim que abaixou os braços e engoliu em seco, temendo que o estranho notasse a diferença no ambiente e associasse com sua figura parada ali de modo suspeito.

Após controlar o cintilar colorido dos olhos, o reconheceu. Não era um estranho, era Oh Sehun, príncipe e morador do castelo onde a festa acontecia naquela noite.

— Desculpa, eu — fingiu tossir. — Não estava passando bem lá dentro e saí pra uma volta. É uma área proibida? Eu não sabia. 

— Não... — ele respondeu, meio desconfiado, pisando sonoramente nas folhas secas enquanto caminhava até o coreto que ficava bem no meio do lugar aberto. — É só que ninguém costuma vir aqui. Além do jardineiro e... Enfim. Está melhor?

Baekhyun o observou por um segundo enquanto ele se sentava no banco sob o teto de madeira e mordeu o lábio inferior ao pensar que, se dissesse que estava melhor, teria que voltar para dentro. Então, engoliu em seco e se deu a liberdade de caminhar até onde ele estava, se sentando sobre um dos degraus da construção charmosa.

— Não muito, para ser sincero — antes que pudesse ser questionado, voltou a atenção para o príncipe, tentando ver seu rosto direito no meio daquele quase breu quando girou levemente o corpo na sua direção. — Fugindo da própria festa?

Ouviu seu riso nasalado soprar.

— Não é bem minha, eles estão interessados somente na presença do futuro rei — houve uma pausa dramática e Baekhyun teve certeza que Oh Sehun tinha suspirado. — Mas, sim... Sou um príncipe em fuga.

A palavra fez Baekhyun querer debochar.

Se Sehun realmente soubesse o que era fugir...

— Estou curioso agora — virou um pouco mais o corpo na direção do interior do coreto, onde ele estava sentado, e, discretamente, ousou deixar a luz da lua cintilar um pouco mais forte ali. Nada extravagante que Sehun fosse perceber, só queria poder ver o seu rosto com clareza. — O que pode fazer um príncipe querer fugir?

— Como você encontrou esse lugar? — devolveu, meio incisivo, e Baekhyun pensou que o motivo daquela fuga provavelmente não estava deixando Sehun muito confortável para falar sobre. Respeitaria aquilo. — O labirinto é imenso. Aliás, quem é você?

Não se sentiu ofendido por nenhuma das perguntas, tinha notado o vinco entre suas sobrancelhas e a forma como parecia desconfiado naquela postura de quem estava pronto para sair correndo. Imaginou se era por causa das suas vestes escuras ou se porque parecia ameaçador de alguma forma, mas talvez fosse apenas o receio do desconhecido invadindo seu espaço, sua casa.

— Sou o Baekhyun — curvou levemente o tronco, fazendo uma reverência na direção do príncipe Oh. Esperava que ele entendesse que o sorriso que tinha na boca era pela piada em ter que tratar a realeza com respeito. Aquilo, o título, não significava nada para alguém como o Byun.

— A reverência não é necessária — a resposta fez o sorriso em seus lábios tornar-se um pouquinho maior. — Qual é a sua casa? Achei que conhecesse todos os nobres. Pelo visto, estou enganado.

— Estou apenas de passagem — deu fim àquela parte da conversa sem a mínima vontade de contar a mentira outra vez. Odiava aquela parte. Então, se levantou do degrau onde estava sentado e caminhou até o banco branquinho de gesso onde ele estava, se sentando com uma perna de cada lado e o assento entre as pernas, de frente para ele. — E sobre o labirinto, você já notou que a grama fica meio gasta depois de muito caminharem sobre ela? Não foi difícil achar o caminho certo — ergueu os ombros, antes que ele tentasse questionar a habilidade de diferenciar a altura da grama mesmo num escuro daqueles. — Sou observador. 

— Ninguém consegue chegar aqui sem se perder, exceto o jardineiro e mais duas pessoas — apesar de ainda parecer meio tenso, Sehun o respondia com um tom de voz suave. — Estou surpreso.

— Então eu consegui surpreender um príncipe — sorriu, mostrando os dentes naquela expressão alegre. — Uau. Uma pena saber que esse tipo de troféu eu não posso exibir para ninguém.

Fez-se um silêncio levemente constrangedor, a expressão do rapaz neutra, fazendo Baekhyun se perguntar se conseguiria fazê-lo sorrir ao menos uma vez. Em sinceridade, ele parecia bem triste com alguma coisa. A tal fuga, provavelmente.

Tombou um pouquinho a cabeça para o lado, como se quisesse olhar melhor o seu rosto e fez um beicinho.

— Tudo bem com você? Tá com uma cara de quem bebeu _safari azul_ estragado... — Tinha um novo sorriso nascendo no cantinho dos lábios, mas não era de piada, só queria arrancá-lo daquela apatia. — Posso fazer algo pelo seu humor? Sei fazer malabarismo com frutinhas pequenas e eu vi um pé delas bem ali no fundo.

— Hmmm, não — conseguiu ver o resquício de um sorriso em seus lábios e já se sentiu vitorioso por isso. — Apenas me trate como se eu não fosse um príncipe. É do título que eu estou fugindo, se é que isso é possível. Você está indo para onde? Entrou de penetra na festa?

Acabou por inclinar a cabeça um pouquinho mais para o lado e alargar o sorriso que havia nascido na sua boca.

— Não gosta muito de falar sobre seus sentimentos, não é? Isso é bem comum entre essa nobreza... Estranho — as últimas palavras saíram como um pensamento alto, até desviou o olhar para outro lugar como se concluísse aquilo dentro da própria mente. Depois pigarreou e fingiu não ter ouvido as últimas perguntas do príncipe. — Vamos falar sobre outra coisa então, tudo bem? Você sabia que...

Então, se pôs a contar ao rapaz sobre o número de estrelas mais alto que já tinha conseguido contar sozinho e sobre os campos que tinha visitado em certa viagem distante onde plantavam _beterolas_ sem arar — e mesmo assim cresciam lindas _, como era possível?_ —, contou sobre as artes lindas da metrópole e de como o cheiro parecia podre lá, mas as luzes coloridas compensavam. Contou que tinha aprendido malabarismo com um circo esquisito e que sua família estava sempre procurando aprender novas coisas — e, nessa parte, precisou se policiar para não acabar deixando escorregar o segredo deles. Queria contar sobre as coisas mais legais da sua vida e, de repente, viu-se cabisbaixo por não poder.

Era engraçado como Sehun apenas ouvia tudo com atenção, mas gratificante percebê-lo sorrindo, após um tempo, provavelmente porque Baekhyun parecia o ser mais empolgado do mundo falando sobre suas experiências.

— E você já percebeu que as cores são mais bonitas debaixo do sol? — concluiu o monólogo extenso ao fazer aquela pergunta. Queria falar sobre como seus olhos, quando coloridos, também ficavam mais bonitos num dia bem clarinho, mas, inferno, não podia. — Ah, eu amo as cores — suspirou, os ombros levemente baixos. — Na verdade, é bem fácil me fazer gostar de qualquer coisa.

Baekhyun não percebeu, mas havia um brilho no olhar do garoto ao seu lado. Um pouco de inveja por sua liberdade, além de encantamento por sua inteligência e eloquência.

— Você é muito apaixonado pelas coisas que fala — observou, um sorriso sincero na expressão dessa vez. — Eu gosto disso.

— Eu sou apaixonado por qualquer coisa que consiga prender a minha atenção por mais que cinco minutos — lambeu os lábios, sem perceber que aquilo tinha saído meio errado de primeira, só notou que as bochechas de Sehun tinham corado nitidamente enquanto se olhavam nos olhos.

Sehun pigarreou e se levantou, assim, meio de supetão.

— Bom, eu preciso ir antes que percebam o meu sumiço e isso vire um drama. — Baekhyun acabou se levantando também, acostumado com aquela regra de etiqueta idiota. O príncipe parecia estar decidido a sair dali correndo, por isso foi inesperado que ele se virasse na sua direção e exibisse outro sorriso amigável. — E, já que aprendeu o caminho… Que tal me falar mais sobre a teoria do meu professor de que as estrelas que vemos já estão mortas?

Mais satisfeito que em qualquer momento daquela noite, se aproximou do rapaz — que percebeu ser bem mais alto — e estendeu o dedo mindinho na sua direção.

— Promete que vai querer fugir do seu título na próxima festa?

O príncipe encarou seu dedinho em riste e concordou com a cabeça, enroscando o seu nele.

— Promete que vai passar mal outra vez? — devolveu.

Baekhyun apertou o dedo do príncipe com o seu.

— Prometo.


End file.
